


Shove Off, Demigod

by IShipMyFriendsSometimes



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Fighting Monsters, Literally And Figuratively, M/M, Percy Jackson AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipMyFriendsSometimes/pseuds/IShipMyFriendsSometimes
Summary: Mira has always thought fantasy stays in fiction, and unfortunately, she didn't live in fiction.Until a Hydra attacks, and she finds herself fighting monsters on a desperate quest to get the scroll of death from Thanatos. Did she mention Ouranous was up to something?Oh and stopping arguments between crew members, arguing with Kai... The whole shebang.Camp Hollow was a mess these days, or maybe it'd always been. Either way...AKAThe one where it's a Percy Jackson AU, and Camp Hollow is Camp Half-blood.
Relationships: Adam & Mira (The Hollow), Adam & Reeve (The Hollow), Adam/Kai (The Hollow), Kai & Vanessa (The Hollow)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	1. Hydra? Where?!

Great.

Fine.

Everything is fine.

That's what Mira is sarcastically thinking as she runs away from a hydra, her shoes slapping loudly on the pavement.

She ducks into a bush and tries to steady her breathing.

Yes, a hydra. What even was her life?

She _had_ been hanging out in the park, _minding her own business_ , when this stupid hydra came up and spat acid at her. At least, she thinks it's a hydra.

For all she knows, it could be her stupid friends in a costume.

The hydra spits acid at the bush she's in and she has to lean to the right, out of the acid's path.

Okay, so not her friends.

The bush is melted and mangled, and the leaves are completely dissolved into a green mush. She does _not_ want to be caught in that.

Mira grimaces and tries to formulate a plan. _Come on Mira, think!_ She looks around, trying to find something on the park ground she could use for a weapon. A stick? Some acorns?

Mira holds back a snort. Yeah, no. She's not going to rush into attacking the hydra head first with a stick and some acorns. That's practically suicide.

Not that her chances at fighting a hydra are much better.

She glances at the hydra through the hole in the bush, and it drags itself closer. The hydra is slow, so that's an advantage. The thing is, if it really is a hydra, she's going to need to burn the stumps of the head like that one guy did in that one Greek myth.

She's short on fire at the moment.

The hydra launches another shot, and Mira rolls over a stick to dodge.

“Thanks, jerk," She mutters, looking at a scratch on her arm. Well, there goes her chance at getting out of this uninjured.

Why did no one else in the park react? They got this hazy look in their eyes and ran away, but she was sure they didn't see the hydra for what it is.

She wonders what they see it as, or if they even see it at all.

The hydra approaches her hiding place and she gives up on coming up with a good plan. Sticks and acorns it is.

Mira picks up a stick no longer than her arm and jumps up to her feet.

“You know, it's not very nice to pick on others,” Mira remarks, brandishing the stick.

She dodges another acid spit.

“Hey!” The blunette shouts, indignant. She swings the stick towards the hydra, but it doesn't seem to do anything other than make the hydra angry.

She jumps over another acid blast. Ugh.

This was ridiculous, but adrenaline was pumping through her veins, fueling her not to die. She felt like she couldn't stop moving with the energy that made her keep going.

“Hey ugly! Come pick on someone your own strength!” A voice calls.

Mira looks up to see a tanned guy, probably about her age– maybe 16? 17?– Standing in a ready position for some kind of martial arts fighting.

He looks nothing if not determined.

“Did you get that line from a movie?” Mira inquires, grinning a little. If she was going to die, she would do it bravely.

The monster's head swivels in the guy's direction. It begins to head towards him and he flips on top of it to kick the hydra on it's one head, knocking it off. The hydra stills.

“How'd you guess?” He says, returning her grin. She can hear the blood pumping in her ears, and she studies the newcomer a little closer.

He's cute, in a leader kind of way. He's wearing cargo pants and a random brand logo t-shirt. His hair is in a quiff, kind of curly, with random curls abandoning the style.

“That was the most cliché thing you could've said,” Mira shrugs.

The guy shrugs. “I guess. I'm Adam and you are?”

“Mira,” Mira replies. “Nice to meet you.”

Where the head was knocked off a slimy, sticky, stump arises. Uh oh.

“I was right,” Mira frowns. “That's a hydra.”

The stump arises and splits into two heads. Each head is the same size as the last, but now the hydra has multiple mouths.

“Hydra?” Adam asks.

Mira nods.

“Want to make a run for it?”

They both take off in the same direction. Mira has to thank whatever higher power exists that they don't end up splitting up. In every horror movie she's seen, there's safety in numbers. But also in every horror movie she's seen, the girl dies first.

She's not sure she should believe horror movies.

Their feet echo through the streets as they run through the streets, away from the hydra.

The two dive behind some dumpsters, pressing close and trying to make their breathing scarce. It smells awful, like rotting fish and burnt rubber. Mira practically holds her breath as she waits for the hydra to pass by.

It's slow, slower than them, dragging itself along the ground with a brushing noise. It sounds like someone is sweeping using a big rock.

Adam and Mira glance at each other listening to the noise of the hydra drag itself by. Will garbage shield them? Mira hopes so, as she doesn't know how good the hydra's sense of smell is. Hopefully, it can't smell past the garbage.

Adam gives her a reassuring nod and Mira feels touched, sitting behind all the awful smelling trash. Mira offers him a nod of her own.

Minutes pass, and the hydra eventually drags itself away.

Mira peers out of the hole between the wall and the dumpster and sees it gone. She lets out a sigh of relief.

“Tell me about it,” Adam replies, shaking his head. “Sorry for the sudden appearance and introduction today.”

“Don't worry about it,” Mira waves a hand. “I could use the help.”

Adam grins. “Friends?”

Mira grins back, “Friends.”

They exit the spot they had wedged themselves in behind the dumpster, and brush themselves off.

“Jeez, that was intense. Have you seen hydras before?” Adam queries.

Mira laughs, “Only in textbooks and myths. That's the first myth monster that tried to kill me.”

“Interesting. That's strange, because myth monsters aren't real,” Adam replies. “But then seeing one trying to melt us with acid convinced me. What else is real?”

Mira shivers, “I don't know, but I honestly hope we don't find out.”

Just then, a guy with purple skin and red glasses pops out of nowhere. He's wearing a green scarf, and quite honestly, his outfit is terrifying.

“You two are coming with me,” He laughs, dropping the two into a portal.

Mira falls into the purple swirl, wondering what she did to deserve this madness.


	2. Camp Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Mira arrive at Camp Hollow, and confusion ensues.

When Adam woke up that Sunday, he never dreamed he'd be falling out of a portal, miles away in a place that is  _ definitely not _ his hometown.

He had been taking a nice walk in the park, watching the leaves rustle in the wind and whistling to himself, almost as if he was waiting for something to happen. Then it did. People and animals ran– some avoiding the center of the park– while others got in their cars and left.

Adam felt like he had to get to the bottom of it– Or actually, the center of it. He took a deep breath and ran to the center of the park, his brain looping circles around what could be happening.

There it was.

The hydra was ghastly, gross, and green, spitting acid at a girl who was wielding a stick.

The girl was shorter than him, her hair short and framing her face, with dark almond shaped eyes that felt familiar. The ends of the short hair were dyed dark blue, in an ombre that stretched upwards to the regular black by her roots. Underneath the short dark blue, hair that was the same inky blackness tumbled down her back, cascading into wavy lengths.

It was an interesting style, that was for sure.

“Hey ugly! Come pick on someone your own strength!” Adam had called.

They had run away, heart pounding, the pavement of the rocky street digging into their shoes and the hydra hot on their heels.

Then, everything changed.

One minute, the two were contemplating on what to do next, and the next a weird guy shoved them through a portal. Talk about bad days…

“Wh– Where are we?”

“Why you're at Camp Hollow, of course,” The guy smiles, his eyes barely visible through his red goggles.

“Camp Hollow?” Mira asks, and Adam looks over to see her frowning. “What is this, some kind of area 51 military base? Is this because we saw the hydra?”

The purple skinned man begins to laugh loudly.

“Area 51 military base,” He wipes a tear from his eye. “You guys are hilarious.”

“So then where are we?” Adam asks, disturbed at the guy's lack of answers.

“Oh, I guess I picked up the dumb ones,” He shakes his head. 

“Hey!” Mira shouts. Adam tightens his face into a glare.

“Camp Hollow is a training camp for demigods. The hydra you fought earlier? A Greek monster. Greek myths are real,” The purple skinned man waves a hand dismissively.

“Demigods?” Adam queries. He doesn't know how he feels about this weird guy telling him this. It could be a scam or a lie, but then again he was just thrown through a portal.

“Greek Myths?” Mira questions.

“Yes, they're real. And you're either children of Greek gods or the descendants of children of Greek gods. No, before you ask, I don't know which ones.”

“So this is a camp? Like a military camp? Who are you anyways?” Adam looks around, seeing numerous cabins and things scattered around. There's a volleyball pit, and an arena… swords, archery, a lake, and more.”

“Me?” The guy pushes up his glasses, revealing brown eyes. “I'm Gustaf. Related to Janus, the Greek god of doorways and choices. It's why I can make portals. Camp Hollow isn't a military camp, it's a summer camp. You can choose whether to stay here all year, or only for the summer. That depends on how strong of a demigod you are, because the stronger you are, the more the monsters can sense you. Oh, and, we've told your parents that you're going to summer camp, so it's all okay.”

Adam blinks at this huge chunk of information. So Greek gods and myths are real? The stronger you are, the more that monsters can sense you? So how strong is he?

“But–” Mira starts, but is cut off by Gustaf.

“I'm sure you have plenty of burning questions, but I don't want to answer them. I'll put you both into the Hermes cabin for now, since you're undetermined– that means your godly parent or relative hasn't claimed you yet.” 

He snaps his fingers and another portal appears under their feets, and they fall into the purple mass.

They drop out into a simple wooden decked cabin full of kids. The portal was not fun. Adam stills feels his stomach twisting.

“Hi, I'm Skeet and I'm the senior counselor for this cabin. Welcome!” A cheery voice calls, and Adam looks up to see a blonde guy. The guy is wearing a red beanie and a throwaway t-shirt, along with cargo pants and sneakers.

Adam stands up from the floor, still dizzy. He sees Mira do the same.

“It's pretty full in here, so you can have this spot on the floor,” He points to an empty space. “And you can have this other spot on the floor.”

“I'm Adam,” Adam introduces. “Thanks, I guess.”

“I'm Mira,” Mira pipes up. “Nice to meet you.”

“It's always nice to meet new campers. Want the tour?”

Adam looks to Mira who shrugs.

“Yeah, we'll take the tour,” He's still confused, but maybe he can ask a few questions along the way.

“Alright, follow me,” Skeet grins. He leads them out of the cabin. Seeing the front of the cabin, it just looks like a regular cabin. Dark wood planks stretch the expanse of the cabin, and there is some discoloration along the bottom.

He can also see numerous other cabins and designs, but what catches his eye the most is the bright red wood cabin.

The red wood cabin looks worn and beat up. Holes are patched with different colored wood, and barbed wire lines the top. Arrows stick out randomly from the outside, and a giant boar and two shields are stuck above the door.

He doesn't know why he's noticing it so closely, but he is for some reason.

He doesn't like the feeling of unease that washes over him as he follows Skeet.

Adam isn't sure what's going on anymore, but he's definitely wary.

Something isn't right.

He's going to get to the bottom of this.


End file.
